koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aoife
Aoife (オイフェ) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who can be recruited by the protagonist. She is introduced as a minor antagonist who later becomes one of Nemea's traveling companions in the game's main story. Famed for her masterful archery, she is also known under the nickname "Rapid Fire Maiden" (鉄火姫). She is 38 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Game Unlike elves, who are treated with practical if indifferent respect by humanity, dark elves are considered "prized animals" and are often hunted for their "rare skins". It was during one of these manhunts when Aoife failed to protect her younger sister. Enraged and seeking vengeance for her dead sibling, Aoife pursued the cowardly hunters to Liberdam. Nemea and the protagonist happened to be within the adventurer's guild to investigate the case when the fleeing murders plead for help. Nemea initially suspects the dark elf to perhaps be poisoned by the evils of darkness and harkens to their report. Both he and the protagonist subdue the furious Aoife with hopes of reasoning with her. Aoife cries for revenge are replaced with the shame and regret of failure. She demands for her two adversaries to end her life. Realizing that he has misjudged her, Nemea spares her and advises her to find another purpose in life. By doing so he claims she will not mar the precious memories she had with her sister. Aoife is dumbstruck by his sudden act of mercy yet decides to accept his proposal for reflection. Unable to find an answer by herself, Aoife later decides to follow Nemea in his travels. If she does, she believes she might find her true purpose in life. In the event that the protagonist has chosen to search for the weapons of darkness for himself/herself, they will become Nemea's rival for the search. Aoife, Zelig, and Doldrum oppose him/her frequently. If they are overpowered by the protagonist's efforts, the dark elf will feel vexed over their repeated mishaps. The protagonist gains her bittersweet respect when he/she rescues her during Nemea's invasion in Ulkarne. While Angeerdan and Xenetes's armies clash in the south, Aoife and company are separated from Nemea as they search for weapons of darkness in the east. Her companions and the protagonist reunite by chance within a desolate village. Both parties are too late to save the villagers from Juspbros's massacre, but they drive the dark elf away from his final victims. Wanting to pursue the dark elf, Aoife requests for the protagonist to escort the surviving children to Karula's care. The player can choose to refuse or oblige her. When rumors of Nemea's death spread throughout the land Aoife demands for the protagonist to help look for him. If the player decides to assist her a second time, their paths will cross again at Evil Dragon's Fault. Juspbros and Shali soundlessly defeat the dark elf and the dwarf, and Zelig defects to their side. An unconscious Aoife is prepared to be the honorary blood sacrifice needed to summon Azlagorza, one of the seven dragons of Vyashion. If the player hasn't properly built their ties with her, Aoife will lose her life to awaken the evil dragon. The player is then forced to defend themselves against Azlagorza. Establishing a friendly relationship with Aoife cancels the summoning. Zelig will feel guilty for betraying his comrades and use the last moments of his life for repentance. He smashes the tablet needed for the dragon's summoning before his body explodes. Juspbros is then killed by the protagonist's party thereafter and Shali decides to pull back. Aoife is brought to Felidae Manor and learns the fates of her comrades when she awakens. Grateful for the protagonist's kindness and still hoping to reunite with Nemea, Aoife offers to join the main party. The protagonist can accept or deny her. Aoife accompanies the protagonist in their ending together. They rescue a dark elf from headhunters and offers to guide him to safety. The dark elf is offended by the human protagonist and insults their sympathy for him. Aoife smacks him for his impudence and belittles his meaningless racism. She repeats Nemea's advice to the dark elf, which silences him with its peaceful message. Although she feels hasn't found her life's purpose, Aoife is content to at least experience the value of comradely friendship. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Aoife supports Nemea's concerns for the protagonist's sudden departure. She elaborates that everyone left behind on the continent will constantly worry for him/her. The dark elf adds that the protagonist is the one who taught her to love someone again and, like his/her other companions, wants to be by his/her side. Personality Headstrong Aoife is prone to losing her temper and boldly challenges anything which displeases her. Nothing can dissuade her unless she convinces herself to stop. When her anger isn't ignited, Aoife is a strangely calm and distant observer. She is forceful and violent in her interactions with humans; unsurprisingly, her past as a victim of blind discrimination hasn't smoothed her impressions of them. In time she judges people not by their race but on their individual qualities. Her will to continue living for her sister eventually soothes and strengthens her. Even so, she continues to hold immense pride for her heritage. She feels that she alone is entitled to rectify her people's brutality or negative behavior. Anyone else would not be "qualified" enough to understand them. She may occasionally drudge up her displeasure with elves, but Aoife dismisses it as quickly as it came. Fighting Style She is one of the strongest archers who can join for the main party. She possesses high AGI and DEX stats, and she is likely to shoot critical hits. As an elf, she will have automatically possess decent MIN and INT bonuses when she levels up. Her somewhat low VIT hampers her maximum health and defense, however, so try to alter her equipment to compensate. In infinite and infinite plus, the player can obtain Kheryuneia's bow if they have recruited Aoife and Fety. Aoife can use it to help defeat the evil bosses at the end of the game. It is also one of the requirements needed to see her ending. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters